Treating the Madam
by Armi-Chan
Summary: This is basicly a small tale of Relena's...Murder..Maybe..R/R and I'll write more!
1. Default Chapter

Alright guys, I have another story. Okay, I'll admit, I really do admire Relena and all, But she's really easy to put in these..Situations..R/R and tell me if I should continue ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a warm day, but it was freezing inside of the apartment of Hirde and Duo. Of course, the American boy was the freezing one, sitting at the edge of the couch, his arms wrapped about his legs, trying to keep himself warm. On the other side of the couch sat Hirde, she wore a little skimpy top and shorts. She wasn't cold. Her violet(?) eyes wandered towards Duo. A brow rasied "Duo..Are you really that damned cold?" She said as she crept towards the American boy by sliding on the couch. All Duo did was make some kind of grunting noise and nod. They both sat in silence, they staring at the turned off television. The two of them had grown so lazy that they couldn't get up and turn it on. Plus, Duo lost the remote, and had no intention of finding it. After a few moments of silence, the shrill cry of the telephone rang.  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phone."  
  
"So?"  
  
Hirde blinked and then sighed standing up and walking towards the phone. The lazy ass Duo acted clueless towards the machine. Just so he wouldn't answer it. Her hand reached out and picked up the reciver placing it to her ear "Moshi Moshi." She said waiting. Her brows narrowed inward a little getting no response. She sighed and then said "I'm all alone, naked." The person on the other end choked, and Duo glared towards her. "Hirde?" The deep voice said on the other line "What?"  
  
"Could you do something for me?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
The voice on the other end sighed a little  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"HeerocoughcoughYuy" Hirde went silent, she moving and leaning against the wall "Whats the thing you want me to do?" Hirde's eyes averted towards Duo, who was bending over the couch whining about loosing something. Hirde merely shook her head "Kill Relena." Hirde gasped a little and almost dropped the phone "Kill her?!" Duo blinked and pushed off the couch staring at Hirde "What?" He said innocently, as he crept towards her. After a few minutes of trying to convince Hirde on why to kill Relena, she finally agreed. She only agreed after being offered large armounts of money. She hung the phone up and looked to Duo. "Duo, wear bla-" She stopped and stared at him "Nevermind." She then started explaining what she had to do, and that she wanted the little American to help her. Duo raised a brow, resting his hands behind his back "What? Kill the Princess?" He said sarcasticly "Why can't Heero do it?" Hirde shrugged "Don't know. But he's offering lots of money.." She said, trailing  
her voice for affect. Duo went silent. "Okay." He merely said before he turned away from her, wandering back towards the lovable couch. "Basicly, what he said was that we're to dress in black.." She paused looking to Duo who nodded "And that where to kidnap her..Or something. No. Wait. He said to come to her house and..Uh.." She said trying to remember the words while tapping her forehead. "He wants us to goto her house, and knock on the door, acting like where taking her out somewhere, and then. We give it to her.." She said looking to Duo "Give what?"  
  
"It"  
  
"A present?" Duo said, trying to be hard  
  
"No! `It'" She said, being cautious in her own appartment.  
  
"Sex?" He said.  
  
"Gah! No! And If you ever think about giving her that, I'll make you wish you where balless!" Duo whimpered "Okay, Okay, I know what your talking about, Mistress." He said with a small snicker. She merely shook her head.  
  
Alright, Heres my story, R/R to see if I should continue. And I'm still pondering on killing her off? Should I? E-mail me at [1]ArmiChan@Dangerous-Minds.com  
  
All comments accepted! ^_^  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:ArmiChan@Dangerous-Minds.com 


	2. They get her.

Alrighties Guys, here the second chapter. I'm still thinking, So, I don't know how short or long this one'll be. But, the characters are not mine. But, I'll get them..R/R ^_^  
  
It was a about 9 PM, when the two black(1) lovebirds had wandered out of their aparment and towards the car. Once they got to the car, they stared at eachother. "I'm driving." Hirde said trying to intimidate Duo. Duo shook his head "I'm the man. I drive." They both stood there, staring at eachother, threating to poucing eachother. "I drive!" Hirde snapped.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine! You drive!" Cried the German woman as she stomped towards the passenger seat. Sometimes Duo really ticked her off, like today. But she couldn't slap him, or hit him or even try to kill him, since they had Relena to get. They both sat in silence in the car, untill Duo finally whined "I don't want to drive anymore.." Hirde turned her head to him "Your driving, damnit!" She yelled at him, crossing her arms under her breast. Her head turned to the side and out the window. What could've of been a ten minute drive, turned into a two hour drive, since Duo had somehow gotten the car to swerve off the road and drive through cornfields. "Alright! I drive!" She said, as Duo stopped the car. She shoved him out of the driver's seat. She started climbing over the seat, but her knee, hit the shift stick into reverse. Though, she didn't really realize it untill Duo started screaming and yelling. She then pressed her foot against the petal, but ended up going backwards a yard or so.  
She blinked "Oh.." Duo just stared at the car that he was pushed out of. He then ran towards it, and jumped into the passenger's seat. Slamming the door, his hand trailed over to the stick shift and switched it to drive "Duh." He said, glaring at Hirde. She merely shrugged it off and started driving towards the main road. It had been two hours untill they found the road Duo last left. Next to the angry Hirde, was the sleeping Duo. His head, shoved against the window. Once they came to a stop, Hirde's finger pressed the window button, making Duo window come down "Gah!" He said turning towards her. She laughed a little. Another, twenty minutes passed covered in silence. Then Duo broke the silence "Okay..I think where almost there.." He said "How do you know?" Hirde said her eyes never taking off the road "Because, I think I smell Relena's strong perfume.." He mumbled. Hirde snorted.  
  
Duo was wrong. It took ANOTHER hour to get there. Hirde was starting to get very angry..She really hated Duo right about now, but then, Duo would probably say something cute, and then she would love him again. She snorted shaking her head as they pulled up into the mansion's driveway. "Okay. We go in, and give fake names." Hirde said, Duo stared at her, this looking very familiar, like from a moive..Or he was just going insane and already knew what Hirde was going to say. They both jumped out of the car and ran up the long driveway to the front door. They both stood there and knocked at the same time. A butler aproched the door, eyeing the two people clad in black "Yes?"  
  
"Is Relena home?" Duo said, eyeing the man  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we see her?" Hirde chirped in  
  
"No."  
  
"Whyyy?" Duo whined, batting his eyes at the butler.  
  
"She's asleep." Replied the butler, uneffected by his little batting the eyes thing. "But this is important.." Hirde added, her hands resting on her hips. The butler, had a liking for Hirde, and let her in. But left the American boy behind, causing him to whine and cross his arms. "Fine! Don't let me in!" He shouted at the door.The butler opened it and stared at him "Then I wont." He said turning away and slamming the door. Duo cursed.  
  
Hirde had been led up to Relena's bedroom and left there for dead. Well..Not really, but still, that's how she felt. She slowly crept to Relena's sleeping form. She poked Relena in the cheek, causing the sleeping princess to murmur something. Hirde giggled and poked her again. Another noise. She then shook her head and picked the girl up, swinging her over her shoulder. Hirde thought she was strong, she was wrong. She toppled backwards, almost letting the little princess hit her head against the floor. She stood up again, and then started dragging the girl by her arms. The girl didn't really notice..Since she was wearing VERY heavy pajamas..Hirde had gotten Relena, down the stairs, without anyone noticing. And out the front door, to Duo. Duo stared at her a moment, and then grabbed Relena, throwing him over his shoulder. But, he didn't fall like Hirde did. They both ran down the long driveway to the car, and threw her in the back seat. Hirde then leaned over the seat and  
cuffed the girl's hands and feet, and then bound her mouth up, so she couldn't scream. Or start talking about pacifism. Duo and Hirde both, fell back into the large warm seats of the car, and sat there for a few minutes "Now what?" Duo said, looking to his little Mistress. "Take her back to our apartment.." She said as she put the car in drive and drove off.  
  
1. No, Im not being racist, or trying to. I'm just calling them black lovebirds because of their clothing..I know a lot of you wont take it seriously..But theres ALWAYS that one person who will.. Anyways, this is the SECOND chapter! Woo! Enjoy! R/r! 


End file.
